


Marry Me

by anbini14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbini14/pseuds/anbini14
Summary: Based upon Thomas Rhett's song Marry Me. Highly suggest playing it while reading this story.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally back long time no see. Please enjoy this story based on a song I absolutely fell in love with. This was inteneded to be a one shot but I decided to break it up a little bit. I hope you all enjoy! Again, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Love ya'll!
> 
> I may not own the characters but I own all the mistakes <3

1 Year Ago

“You’re getting married?” Kara shot up from the couch where Lena and her were just cuddling, watching Frozen 2. 

“She said with surprise in her voice?”

“Lena I thought you and Jack were just meeting for dinner. What in the world happened?” Lena set the bowl of popcorn down, getting up and walking over to the kitchen cupboard to find something a little stronger to drink for this type on conversation. Unwilling to make any sort of eye contact, “Well you know Jack and I have a past. We just reconnected really well last night and he threw the idea out there at dinner and ended up asking me when he dropped me off last night.”

Kara began pacing at this point, needing something to do with the sudden burst of energy she just felt. ‘How unromantic can someone be. No ring, hell not even any flowers. I could think of a million better ways that I would propose to Lena than this stupid way. How pathetic.’ Kara finally realized she was talking to herself in her head. “I just don’t get it Lena. You haven’t spoken to him in years. How do you know he’s the same person he was all those years ago? How do you know he’s not just using you as a boost to get his own company forward? And I thought you were over him? When did those feelings suddenly come back?”

Picking up two scotch glasses, knowing she couldn’t spare herself any more time fiddling with the kitchenware, Lena turned around and began pouring the expensive bottle of scotch that she kept at Kara’s house for those special nights with her best friend. She poured two glasses, letting out a sigh when she was done. “You just don’t get it Kara. Jack has always been good to me and it’s not like we are complete strangers after all. Besides, its not like we had a terrible break up either. We just couldn’t make it work with me having to take over L-Corp at the time and now that I am more settled here in National City again and Spherical Industries is here, everything could finally work itself out. Plus, the collaboration between Spherical Industries and L-Corp could be very mutually beneficial.” Lena picked up both glasses and headed over to the couch, picking up the warm, fuzzy blanket and laying it over top of herself. “Besides Kara, it’s not like anyone has shown any real interest in me since the whole Lex incident so why not go for it? I’m not getting any younger as people say.”

“As who says?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t that what people say as an expression?

Kara shook her head. “I don’t know. Anyways, I just can’t believe you actually said yes to such a reckless idea.”  
“I certainly can’t either. I think I just finally lost hope that there would ever be that special person for me.” Lena picked up the remote to browse through Kara’s extensive collection of Disney movies. Kara sat back down on the couch, throwing the spare blanket over her. Looking out to her balcony, finally shedding a tear she just couldn’t hold back anymore, she whispered, “I didn’t.”

Present Day

Kara stood with a towel wrapped around her freshly showered body, hair dripping wet, staring at the suit laid out in front of her. She couldn’t believe it had been a little over a year since Lena had told her that she was getting married to Jack. She could remember talking about this day in college with Lena. What kind of flowers that she’d have. Whether it would be a big or small wedding. What color the bridesmaids dresses she would have. Where in the world she would have it at. It seemed like ever since Lena had inherited L-Corp, all of those wonderful, dreamy plans had to change. She knew that by taking over L-Corp that it was no longer going to be the wedding that she wanted. This wedding is going to be a big event, almost like one of Lena’s infamous gala’s, except worse. There would be paparazzi with their cameras stuffed into everyone who was anyone’s noses’. This wedding was going to be about as big of an event as William and Kate’s wedding. Kara dreaded every moment that was to come. But again, she stood in front of her bed, flask in hand, trying to will herself into getting ready for the worst possible day of her life. She chugged a gulp of whiskey, relishing the way that it burned her throat, giving her something else to feel other than pain. It’s been a year and over that time Kara had so many opportunities to tell her best friend that she loves her. That she has been in love with her since they first met in college. 

Kara remembers that day like it was yesterday. She was running late to her elective freshman photography class when she was waving goodbye to her group of friends, turned around and ran right into the most extraordinary girl she had every laid eyes on. With her hair flowing down her shoulders in light waves, scarfed tucked around her neck, she was star struck. How could she not be with those piercing green eyes? She further thought about her relationship with Lena. How it has blossomed from this weekly physics tutoring session to getting lunch together once a week when not studying, to seeing each other almost every day. She thought again about the many times she could’ve revealed her feelings. When Kara took Lena to her first every professional hockey game. Lena insisted that she would pay so they could sit right on the glass. How Lena insisted they get matching jerseys. Kara remembers the complete look of jubilation in Lena’s face when a little kid was seen dancing on the big screen or the home team scored. Not many people got to see the carefree Lena, but Kara got to see Lena in many different ways. And in every single way, somehow Kara managed to fall more in love with this extraordinary human being. Taking another gulp of alcohol she thought again, was it better this way? She would’ve loved to be the one to make Lena happy for the rest of their days. The one Lena chose to be with for the rest of their days. But who was she kidding? She couldn’t really give Lena everything she hoped and desired. Sure, she could give her all the love in the world, but was that really ever going to be enough? Is that ever really enough for anyone? She couldn’t be a part of the lavish lifestyle that Lena lives, whereas Jack could. With Jack, she didn’t have to worry about what people thought about them at galas or as they strolled through the park arm in arm. She wouldn’t have to worry about the bad press that came along with being with Kara. She wouldn’t have to see headlines plastered about how some nobody reporter was just trying to gold dig the woman of the top Fortune 500 company. How she probably married Kara out of a pity case or worse, trashing Lena’s reputation and labeling her as ‘undatable’. Even though none of that mattered to Kara. Kara didn’t care what the world would think about her with Lena, because to Kara, Lena was her whole world. But with Jack she could live a completely content, happy life. Kara wouldn’t have to be worried about how people viewed Lena with Jack. Kara could go about her life, being the doting best friend, and nobody had to know the wiser. “Kara are you clothed yet?” She heard from her sister Well, except for all their friend group. 

Alex and Sam walked in arm in arm with matching dark grey bridesmaids’ dresses. Alex looked Kara up and down. “God Kara, you look absolutely horrible. Like, drowned rat material horrible. Ow!” Alex caught an elbow in the ribs from her fiancé. 

“I think what Alex means to say is, do you need some help?” Sam peered at Kara with soft, mothering eyes. 

“Is it that obvious?” Kara said with a sad chuckle. She knew how to get ready. She’s dressed up and been to plenty of Lena’s galas. She just couldn’t will herself to get ready this time. There was no point in putting in that extra little effort into her appearance because it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Oh honey, lets get you all ready. Alex, call Mon-El and tell them to make sure they are all here in 45 minutes. This shouldn’t take too long.” Sam said as she picked the suit up off the bed and lead Kara to the bathroom. Sam tossed an “I love you honey” over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Sitting Kara down on the side of the bathtub she looked to the counter to find all of Kara’s makeup laid out along with an empty scotch bottle. “Hasn’t gotten any easier huh?” Sam said as she grabbed a brush to untangle Kara’s now dried hair. 

“The sad part is, I’ve drank that whole bottle today and I still can’t feel anything other than hurt Sam. Why didn’t I ever say something to her?”

“I get it, I really do. If you wouldn’t have pushed me so hart to ask your sister out, I probably never would have. In case you haven’t noticed, she is pretty intimidating.” Sam said with a chuckle, getting up to turn the curler on. She turned around so Kara could start to put her clothes on. 

“Yeah and you eventually did.” Kara slid on her boxers and socks. “Why couldn’t I just get enough courage to do the same?” Next her sports bra. “Like I love this girl more than anything in this world. I knew from the moment I met her that she was the one.” Now her suit pants. “Why was I such a coward Sam? You can turn around by the way.” 

“Damn Danvers. Luthor would’ve loved this moment if she was here. I mean, we’ve all been to the beach together, minus Lena, but damn it still surprises me how ripped the Danvers sisters can get.”

“Ha-ha funny Sam. Are you here to help me or make me feel worse?” Kara put her button-up, vest, and tie on then went and sat back down on the bath tub. 

Sam knelt down with all of Kara’s makeup and got to work. “Listen Kara. I think Lena is just marrying Jack because she feels like she needs to. Ever since her brother’s incident, she feels like she doesn’t deserve love. That she doesn’t think she will ever find someone who would look past all that besides someone who went through all that with her. And Lena is too oblivious to notice that the one person who is perfect for her, has been cuddling beside her on movie nights all along.” Sam started doing Kara’s hair next. “All I am saying Kara is that I am a firm believer that you can never be too late. So, if I was in your position with Alex, I’d like to think I would tell her before it became even harder to. That’s all I’m saying.” Sam grabs a towel and wipes her hands off. “There, all done. Well, take a look.” 

Kara stood up from the bathtub, and honestly, she couldn’t believe how good she looked. Sam went for a grey smoky eye, with a natural looking lip. Her hair hung down her shoulders in long, soft waves. All this paired with the dark grey suit and red tie, made Kara feel like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing in the mirror. “Sam you’re a miracle worker! Where did you learn how to do all this?”

“It’s not like you are ugly you big doofus. I just highlighted all of your best assets is all. Well, facial assets that is.” Sam came up and hugged Kara from behind. “I’m not saying to ruin a wedding tonight Kara, but if you did, I wouldn’t be mad. Whatever you decide, Alex and I will support you all the way.” Sam squeezer her one last time and made her way to the door.

“Hey Sam?” Sam turned around in the doorway. “Thank you. I know I don’t really say this, but Alex is so lucky to have you as a future wife. And I am so happy to call you my sister someday.” 

Sam smiled. “Don’t make me tear up, gotta keep this intact at least until after all the photos are taken. And for the record, you are already my sister. Love you little D.” Sam heard Alex call for them from the background. “Well little D, it’s time to shine.” 

Kara walked out into her bedroom and grabbed her watch off of her beside table. She turned it over, looking at the inscription on the back. ‘You will always be my hero.’ Lena had the watch made for her for her 22nd birthday after Kara had quite literally jumped in front of a bullet for Lena. She fastened the watch onto her left hand and tucked her flask into her inside coat pocket. She then proceeded to walk out into her living room where Mon-El and Lucifer let out a series of whistles. “Damn Danvers, you really are going for the girl tonight. They might call me the devil but you dear look absolutely divine. Luthor is going to be eating out of your palm tonight. Well, hopefully for you that wont be the only thing she will be eating out tonight.” Mon-El spit out his beer. Alex nearly had a heart attack while Sam almost died of laughter. “What? I’m just saying. I’m going to eat this one out later.” Lucifer moved his hand further up Mon-El’s leg.

“Alright everybody how about some champagne? I think the limo driver is here, let’s go!” Alex enthusiastically said as she grabbed her coat with Sam in hand and headed out Kara’s front door. Lucifer got up from the couch and followed the Danvers’ out the door while Mon-El came directly to Kara’s side.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and flashed her his boyish smile that lacked its usual brightness. “Listen Kara, no matter what you choose to do, just know that every single one of us here support you. Now, if you need a getaway driver in the middle of the ceremony, Luci already called dibs on being it.” Mon-El playfully bumping his head with Kara’s. “Any idea what you are going to do though? Mon-El asked as he opened the door for his friend.

“Honestly, I have no damn clue.”

They arrived at National City Museum where the ceremony was being held 20 minutes later to find the place absolutely surrounded. There were paparazzi surrounding the front door, asking anybody who was anybody random flash questions. Of course, Lucifer and Mon-El sucked up all the attention but Kara was not having any of it. One of the reporters even had the audacity to ask Kara if the bride and groom invited her here to make sure they had good press. Nobody even cared that her and Kara have been friends for years. Nobody cared that she was the woman who saved the youngest Luthor’s life all those years ago. As Kara walked to the room where she would find Lena getting ready, she couldn’t help but reminisce.

4 years ago

It started off as a quiet December night in the Luthor Manion. The fireplace crackled in Lena’s bedroom while snow softly fell outside. Kara and Lena were wrapped up in one of Lena’s handmade quilts studying for their physics final when they heard commotion happening down stairs. Lena got up from the bed and moved to go downstairs with Kara hot on her tail. This wasn’t the first time that Kara had been in the Luthor Mansion and it wasn’t the first time that Lena’s family has caused quite a commotion downstairs. Normally Lena’s dad would come home drunk, Lex would be fizzled out from a long day of work, and Lillian would just sit at the dinner table eating, being absolutely done with the both of them. Lionel would beat Lex for doing something wrong at LuthorCorp. Lillian would step in and take the rest of the hits until Lionel finally got tired and would stagger up to his office where he would drink himself until he passed out. This time though, as they were nearing the end of the steps racing, they heard the sound of a gunshot. Lena and Kara raced around the corner to find Lionel dead, with Lex pointing the gun now at Lillian.

“Lex, give me the gun.” Lena said, barely above a whisper. “You don’t need to do this.” Lena stuck her hand out for the weapon. Meanwhile Kara reached into her pocket and speed dialed Alex at work.

“Why? Why should I? Why should I not point this gun in the middle of her head and pull the trigger just like I did to him? Come on Lena, all they have ever done is make our lives miserable!” Lex turned pointing the gun back to Lionel. “He came home and beat us every night while this woman let him! He had me practically running LuthorCorp while he ran around and drank himself to death and fucked anything that walked. How is that a father?”

“Lex, I can’t let you do this. I know they weren’t the best. But look at everything we have. They might not have gave us the love and affection that we deserved but they still gave us things in life. We aren’t out on the street Lex. Hell, you’re even inheriting the company. Please just listen to me. We can get through this Lex. Just please, please give me the gun.” Lena extended her hand for the gun.

“No. I’m going to finish what I started. Lex stuck the gun back to Lillian’s head. “Are you with me?”

“Lex you’re insane. I can’t stand with someone who is willing to murder their own family.” Lena stood straight up, preparing herself for whatever her brother was going to do next. 

“Well then, I guess I can’t have any witnesses, can I?” Lex turned the gun to Lena and before Lex could pull the trigger, Kara jumped in front of her friend, catching the bullet in right lung. 

Lex took off out the back door. Lena quickly grabbed the table cloth, scattering the fine china into pieces all over the floor, and pressed it against her friend’s chest. “Kara! Kara! Shit. Come on stay with me! Kara!?” 

Kara laid in her friend’s arms, slowly fading in and out of consciousness. She could barely make out what used to be a pristine white table cloth, now stained a deep red. Her surroundings began to sound more muffled, like she was diving deeper and deeper into the depths of the Pacific. At the moment, she would much rather be surfing in crystal clear waters with Lena sitting under an umbrella in some remote beach location. God, Lena in a black bikini right now would be fantastic. Kara could feel herself slowly slipping further into unconsciousness. So, this is what it felt like to die. If she somehow miraculously made it out of this awful predicament alive, this is not the way she would want to go again. 

“Come on Kara. Please, please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you. Of all people, not you.” Lena sobbed.

Kara barely made the words that we coming from Lena. If she was going to die, this was going to be the moment she finally told her best friend that she was in love with her. With every ounce of strength, she had left, she lifted her hand up to slowly wipe away Lena’s tear stained cheeks. Coughing up blood, “H—hey, it—it’s okay. We, ‘cough’ we had a good run, right?” Another cough. Kara dropped her hand, not having enough strength for it anymore. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness. With the last bit of will she had left, “J—just k—know I—I lo—” 

“Kara! Kara! Shit! Fuck! Kara wake up!” Lena rested her forehead against her best friends, staining the blondes face with her own tears. In a tone barely above a whisper, “Please don’t leave me Kara. Please. I—I love you. Alex and the Metropolis City Police busted through the front door to find Lena covered in Kara’s blood. Alex raced over to her dying sister, combat boots scuffing the blood tainted floor while her team chased after Lex and checked on Lillian. With the help of Lena, they both scooped up her sister, taking her to the ambulance, where they all rushed off to the hospital.


End file.
